Tragic fate
by ChloboShoka
Summary: A Chisato x Miyu one shot. Maybe Miyu had been here too long, through there is a certain girl she can not get out of her head.


Tragic fate

Perhaps Larva and Shiina were right; we have been here for a very long time. I am attached to these humans. Although it looks quite the same as any other town I have been in before. This cruel fate has given to me only makes me search for stray Shimna. Seal them up then the task is complete. I never thought there would be more that I would wish to have at this moment.

There are some things I cannot even tell my best friends. I am however comforted by Larva's assistance and devout service to me. I could tell him absolutely anything, but there is something I cannot say to him. If I do confess this, it could lead to a fall of our strong relationship. I cannot risk that. I am a girl of many secrets; it is no wonder Shiina finds me weird.

As I step into the familiar streets. The lampposts shine on my brown hair. I fear it is time to reveal my true identify to the school girls I am attached to, I am aware that Yukari and Hisae are suspicious of me; they want to know more about me. That is very typical in a human's instinct. Curiosity, as they say curiosity killed the cat. It's this particular schoolgirl that's got me thinking.

I have been absent at school lately. I think it's time that I return. Maybe I should see this schoolgirl that has been on my mind. Chisato Inoue, I don't know why, but there is something about her, which makes me smile. Well for a start she is cute, I have not been afraid to admit that to her. She shrugged it off, saying I was weird. She did have a point there. I swear, she was just about to blush that day.

I am hardly a mind reader, I think that Chisato is really worried about me and truly cares for me. I can't deny that, no matter how much I try. This has been the first time I have ever been so obsessed with a human before and most likely be the last. Maybe that's why I feel I must stay here, for her sake. I feel there is something more than just friendship between Chisato and me.

The problem is I have no idea how to describe this feeling. She has no idea about this, but my heart beats constantly. It beats fast. Even through I can conceal it very well, I think they all now that there is a problem with me. Maybe it's time I just let it out in the open. I missed many opportunities to say it to Chisato and I missed every one.

If I hadn't have been the guardian, whose job it was to banish stray Shinma of this world, maybe I would live in rapture instead of a destined life of solitude. At the same time if I didn't have such a tragic fate, I would never have met Chisato at all. 

"Hey Miyu!"

The voice that called me, echoed in my ear. I turned around. It was Chisato. Her reddish brown hair sort of puffy style, with dark wide eyes. One thing that was interesting was why was Chisato doing running around in her pyjamas's at this time of night. She had been running far faster than I had seen her run before. As she ran to my feet her head was resting on my shoulder. I heard her heavy pants, she had obviously been chasing after me.  
"I saw you out the window," Chisato breathed. She seemed heavily exhausted. "I've been chasing after you, I was scared that someone would rape me."  
"Why didn't you just leave me?" I asked. I would have been quite fine on my own. In fact I am very capable living on my own. As a vampire I have been trained to do that. I have always had a path which would lead to solitude.  
"WHAT!" She snapped, I think she over reacted however; it's an ease to know that she cares. She embraced me into a tight hug. "Anything could happen to you at night, and best friends look out for each other!"  
"Chisato," I replied. I am speechless at his moment in time. "Thank you," That was all I could say, I am grateful and I appreciate her concern.  
"So anyway," Chisato smiled at me again, stepping away from me, "You haven't been at school, how come?"  
"Oh I had a cold," I lied reluctantly. She has no right to be involved in my cruel fate.  
"And you're in a kimono at this time of night?" She was still shocked. "Come on Miyu," She grabbed onto my hand very tightly and pulled me towards her upper body.  
"Were are we going?" I ask her curiously although, I have a feeling that she would request me to come her house.  
"We're going to my house," I had predicted her words correctly. Chisato had a serious look on her face, which I had never encountered before. "I won't take no for an answer,"

I felt there was no other choice. I accepted the offer with a genuine smile. Suddenly I felt more content. She grabbed my arm. She had started running. Her foot paces where becoming loud. I ran with her; she ran little too fast for my feet to catch up. I banged my left toe on a silver post. My face banged hard against the reddish brown haired girl's back. I fall to the floor, my back against the silver pole. I had alarmed Chisato very much.

"Are you OK Miyu?" Chisato asked with her sweet face of concern. I felt the short-term sting on my toes. I press onto my bare foot. I was scratching the red mark on my foot. Chisato's face came closer to me. "Miyu, what's gotten into you?"  
"I'm fine," I replied, however she refused to accept I was OK. She still thought I needed help. That is rare in people these days. I have never seen someone with so much energy and happiness. I knew what she was going to say. I really wanted her to be silent.  
"Come on Miyu," She praised, "Let's get outta these streets,"

I have no idea what is coming over me. I jumped and my lips joined hers. I see people do it so many times, what does it mean through? Now I am about to find out. I closed my eyes for a split second. I open them faintly, enough to see her shocked widened eyes. I'm not sure weather it would discover why I feel this way about this girl, what I do know is that we have something special. I know it is breaking the chains of my destiny, I fear that Larva would not be pleased if he had witnessed me doing this.

I opened my eyes again. Her eyes were shut dreamily. Her mouth began to open; she had welcomed my tongue into hers. Butterflies danced in my stomach. My heart began to beat faster. All of this was new to me. The minute I kissed her, it was a whole new world open to me. The kiss felt really sweet, I had no idea it would be this sweet. Forbidden yet it gives me a kind feeling.

Now I feel guilt. I could lose everything here; Chisato may no longer wish to speak to me again. Now that is just silly of me, I might have frightened her away. She must be very scared of me now. I pull away from her reluctantly. If Chisato had become truly scared of me now, there would be no point in staying here. I have grown too attached from her. This had been the first time I have ever been so immature

I allowed my curiosity to get the better of me. Larva warned me from the start of my friendship with her, never get too close to her. I would get hurt. Perhaps he was right. I knew that, but how close was too close? Maybe this is a consequence. I should not be doing things like this, however it felt so right. What have I done? I must be so stupid.

I look into Chisato's eyes. They filed up with water. I had made her cry, which was the last thing I intended doing. I saw a glimpse of her face. Chisato was truly nervous. If this were not go out well, this would be my introduction to fear. I rested her head on her forehead and whispered in her ear. "I'm so sorry Chisato,"  
"It's OK," Tears formed from her eyes, still she smiles at me. She wiped her tears away. Her cheeks were a warm shade of pink. She jumped over to kiss me on the cheek. My cheeks were now as pink as her cheeks.

"You know," Chisato smiled at me, "you're a pretty good kisser,"  
"Thank you,"  
"You're welcome," She giggled at me. She stood up and gave me an open hand. She was too cute and beautiful to refuse. I stood up and held her hand. "We haven't been round your house," she pointed out. "I wanna meet your family," she requested. I froze for a second and lowered my head down. "Miyu, what's wrong?"  
"I have no family," I replied to her. There was no point lying to her anymore. Perhaps I shouldn't introduce Chisato to Shiina and Larva just yet. I am not quite sure how they would react about kissing her though. Her eyes widened again. She embraced me again.  
"Why didn't you say anything?" Chisato asked me.  
"I didn't want you to worry," I whispered in her ear again. Suddenly it all felt comfortable now. I understood what the attraction was and what I had to do.  
"You're so sweet," Chisato replied. "Now you no longer have to hide anything anymore, we love each other right?"

Now I now hat the feeling is. It's love. I understand it very clearly now. I look up and face Chisato. I nodded to confirm. "Right," Maybe I should tell her about my cruel fate and my true identify as a vampire and the guardian. My life long duty to banish the Shinma and seal them up where they belong, will have to be put on hold. I kissed her again. She smiled, giggled and yawned. "We better go to your place Miyu," Chisato requested before falling asleep in my arms. Her was on my shoulders, she held me like a long lost lover. Her eyes had closed and she was in a state of sleep.

"Well, well," A high-pitched voice lingered from the other side of me. A white pale girl, in a kimono carrying a doll in her hand I have known her for a very long time, through I would not say that we are friends. Her cold face glared into me. The doll Matsukaze remained still in her arms,

"I thought I had seen it all," the doll sneered at me. Why am I not surprised? "Now you're seducing humans,"  
"What are you and Reiha insinuating Matsukaze?" I ask them. They were both truly mistaken. I, in no way was I wishing to be lustful with Chisato.  
"I fear you are getting distracted," Reiha stated coldly. "You should be sending stray shinma back to wear they belong!"  
"Not becoming a lesbian whore," Matsukaze sneered.  
"I am not a whore!" I snapped at the talking doll. This of course was a thing I would prefer to keep to myself. "This is a private matter,"  
"Don't mind us," Reiha smirked. "Go ahead, strip the girl off her clothing and do her up,"

I look at Chisato briefly. I could never take advantage of her like that. Reiha must assume that I am an opportunist. Surely, she must know me a lot better than that. I have no idea what Reiha takes me for.  
"Don't blame us if Larva decides to leave you," Matsukaze stated out of order again.  
"I think we should better leave," Reiha announced. "I am very appalled by your behavior Miyu, I never thought you would sink so low,"  
"Think whatever you wish to think," I replied, with a sense of confidence "I shall still continue my duties as the guardian, It will just be on hold,"  
"Do what you want," Reiha moaned, she walked away from me and vanished.

What if she was right? What if I did seduce Chisato and what if I do end up being Chisato's lesbian whore? Which Matsukaze states cruelly I pity Reiha, she makes it out that I am weak. The actual reality is that she's the one who is weak, she has forgotten about the experience of love. How it's like to feel warm inside again, how to feel love, comfort and happiness. What if Matsukaze was right? What if Larva did leave? No, Matsukaze and Reiha don't know me that well. Larva would never leave me. He is far too mature, to simply leave me because I found love in a human girl. The only time Larva had ever disobeyed me, was when he went over to see Garlene, which is something I understand, because he was Larva's friend before I enslaved him.

I carry Chisato away from the streets; I am thinking where do we go from here? This is going to get tricky. Trying to cross my duties as the guardian and Chisato was not going to be an easy thing to do. Maybe a disaster in the making, through it no longer matters to me anymore.

A real challenge is about to begin. 

A/N: I am not very good writing in the first person, so please forgive me I am just a beginner and apologies for any mistakes and grammar errors that you may have found. I've been writing for over a year, yet I haven't improved much


End file.
